Lily Unbraided
by alrightginger
Summary: Jily Tangled AU Locked away in a tower for all of her life, Lily didn't expect a thief to be her guide to a world she had never seen before.


**A/N: Once again, Conrad features in this Jily story. Please, please review! Also, if you have any questions on OP just out my profile or my tumblr (alrightginger).**

 **Lily Unbraided**

 _Once upon a time, not so very long ago…_

 _Tower walls, cold as stone, high above the ground._

Lily is three when she pads out of her bedroom for the first time without permission, carefully tiptoeing past Petunia's room, and peers out of the only window in her solitude.

She's finally, _finally_ tall enough to reach the window frame with her hands that still hold chubby baby fat. She's able to peer past the night sky that she knows so well, and glance downward to where tuffs of overgrown grass are blowing about in the night breeze.

Grass, in which she's only read about, and is cloaked by the darkness of the long fallen night.

And she wonders what it must feel like. If it would bend underneath her foot. If it would tickle her bare skin, for she owns no footwear. She wonders if it's really as green in the daylight as it is in her books.

She has to wait till morning when Petunia's not looking to find out.

 _Hair as bright as flames, tangling, thick and heavy._

Lily is five when she notices Petunia's hair is different than her own. It's golden and fair, a contrast to Lily's, and it hangs to her shoulders, falling in soft curls.

Lily's own hair hangs down to her ankles now, and it's a mass of tangles. Petunia minds doing simple things for Lily that she claims Lily can do on her own, but the one thing she doesn't seem to mind is brushing through Lily's hair for her. Petunia sings the same song every morning as she brushes through her tresses. Petunia is sick, she tells Lily herself. She's sick with something Lily isn't entirely aware of, and Lily's hair holds healing abilities that Petunia tells Lily she prayed to Merlin above for.

And Lily would do anything for Petunia.

Who is the one who keeps her safe from people that want to use her for her hair.

Who keeps her away from people who want to cut her hair, and kill the magic within her.

Who loves her in her own sort of way that is hard for Lily to understand, but Lily doesn't understand much outside of the tower walls, and love isn't something she can deduct from a book.

Petunia _must_ love her because she tells Lily so, and Lily has never experienced any other sort of love. Petunia is, and possibly will ever be, the only person in Lily's life, so she doesn't have much to go on other than her faith and Petunia's word.

But she knows that _she_ loves Petunia if nothing else.

Even if she feels it's a deeper sort of love than what Petunia professes for her.

And she _wants_ Petunia to be well from whatever it is that is ailing her.

So she willingly lets Petunia take her magic from her.

She only wished the song, and the glowing of her hair didn't cause her scalp to burn so intensely that she had tears in her eyes by the time Petunia is rosy cheeked and pinked lipped again.

 _Leather bound books, the spines becoming slowly unbound, pages folded, torn, faded._

Lily first learns there is an opposite gender from her own from a book Petunia brings her from a week long trip in a nearby town. She is twelve and feels her heart flip at the sight of the prince in her story book.

A boy, it is called.

A man, when they are grown.

And Lily asks Petunia what boys - what _men_ \- are like.

"They're horrible," says Petunia. She doesn't look at Lily. She's looking in the mirror, prodding her cheeks, and Lily worries Petunia is sick again and will ask her to sing. "They're selfish. They're unkind. Ruffians, thugs - the lot of them."

"Oh," breathes Lily. She blinks down at her book, stuck on the page where her prince is kissing a sleeping princess. He certainly doesn't _look_ unkind. She touches her lips, and wonders what it would be like for someone else to touch them. For a _boy_ to touch them with his own."I thought they'd be different."

"I hope you never have to meet a man," says Petunia.

Lily hopes the opposite.

She hopes one day a prince will show up, and scale her tower wall for her.

She wishes for it so badly that it keeps her awake some nights.

She wants for it so much she's afraid Petunia will hear her thought for they're so loud in her own head.

Six years later a man _does_ scale her wall.

But rather than a prince, he's a _thief._

And Lily knocks him over the head with a frying pan.

* * *

The thing about James Potter, the thing he wants you to know very much about himself, is that he's rather handsome.

A rather charming, cheeky sort of handsome.

But still handsome.

So if you were to ask James Potter what a man like him happened to be doing ransacking a castle, his answer would be…

"I'm far too swoon worthy to be living in a life of poverty."

Which is what he told the castle guards right before snatching the crown that they were supposed to be watching over. And really, he was doing them a _favor_. He told them that as well. Spending all day, standing about, keep watch over something that had gone long abandoned by the lost princess. _That_ was no way to live life.

The only problem was they didn't seem to see eye to eye with him.

Deciding to use their new found freedom to track him down through the forest rather than, say, do literally _anything_ else.

The castle of Hogwarts was guarded by _magic._ Something James himself was made out of, and was skilled in. So breaking through the enchantments and spells that concealed the crown had been no problem for him.

Indeed, the only thing that _had_ proved to be any sort of issue for him was the king's head guard, Sirius Black. He was _far_ more competent than any of the others, and James thought that perhaps they would make great mates if they had be born in any other time.

He had made James laugh with his response to why James had stolen the crown.

" _Swoon worthy?"_ He had snorted, leaning by the castle wall lazily, even as James dangled the crown carelessly with two fingers. " _With those glasses?"_

It was Sirius was was currently tracking him, closing in on him, and James had to wonder if perhaps the bloke had let him get away in the first place. Bored and confined as he was, James suspected he was itching for a chase which James was more than happy to give to him.

The only thing Sirius hadn't contended for was how clever James was, and James couldn't really blame him.

It wasn't everyday you found someone both handsome _and_ clever.

But James was both those things which was his reasoning for stumbling across a hidden tower in the middle of nowhere, _completely_ on accident.

A complete, happy accident right up until the moment he was knocked out cold.

* * *

"Today's the day, Conrad. _Today_ I'm finally going to ask her."

Lily's fat ginger cat blinked up at her unimpressed and unconvinced. Her only companion, Conrad had been gifted to Lily by Petunia on her seventeen birthday. Then, a fat ginger kitten who looked _still_ rather unimpressed, Lily had been pleased with her gift.

" _This should help you not feel so lonely."_ Petunia had said when she presented her with the kitten. " _Especially when I'm away on those long day trips."_

Lily loved Conrad. It didn't matter that he was the grumpiest sort of companion, nor that he'd rather spend his days sulking in her bed rather than playing the games she made him. He was _alive,_ and that was proof enough to Lily that there _was_ life outside the tower walls. That life _could_ flourish outside of the tower.

That perhaps Petunia was _wrong._

Now Lily was a day away from turning eighteen, and had formulated a plan with Conrad on how to get the one thing she wanted most for her birthday.

The fireworks.

Every year, without fail, the night sky came alive with the booming of fireworks. Close enough for Lily to hear, far enough for Lily to barely be able to make out the colors that exploded across the stars.

But always, always on her birthday for as long as Lily could remember.

Lily didn't have a lot outside of the same set of books she had read since she was a little girl, Conrad, and the walls that kept her and her whole world inside.

But she had the fireworks, and she couldn't help but feel like they were _for_ her.

As if someone _knew_ it was her birthday.

Every year Lily had asked Petunia if they could venture outside of the tower, and see the fireworks in person, and every year Petunia's answer was a firm ' _no.'_

But this year, Lily was turning eighteen. She was of age, and could perhaps leave the tower _alone_ if she wanted to.

Though she wasn't familiar with the outside world, and was hopeful Petunia would agree to go so that Lily could have a guide.

So Lily had come up with a plan to get into her sister's good graces.

A very simple plan.

 _Don't piss Petunia off._

Which _sounded_ easy enough, but Lily was always unintentionally angering Petunia.

Which was why Lily had taken special precautions _not_ to annoy Petunia in the days leading up to her birthday. She had ceased her morning singing, she was careful to not ask Petunia any unnecessary questions ( _especially_ none about boys), and she had even let Petunia brush her hair twice in one day when she noticed her sister was growing disgruntled with her.

Lily had nearly shed tears through the burning, but Petunia's mood had improved instantly.

Lily was feeling rather confident with her plan right up until the moment she heard her sister's voice ring out from below the tower.

" _Lily! Let down your hair!"_

"Okay this is it," said Lily. Though she wasn't sure if she was addressing Conrad - who had already fallen asleep on the armchair- or herself. "Deep breaths."

Lily peered over the window where Petunia was staring up at her. She _appeared_ to be in a good mood. She was smiling though it didn't reach her eyes, but Petunia's smiles never did. Lily had always wondered if _other_ people smiled like that. In a way that looked pained, and uncomfortable.

She heaved her hair, which took _great_ effort, over the hook and down the tower to where Petunia was awaiting it, pulling her up once she was secure.

"Hello Petunia," greeted Lily, now breathless. "Good trip?"

"I swear, Lily," huffed Petunia, ignoring her. The little bit of good mood dissipating as soon as she laid eyes on Lily. "It takes you longer with each time to do that."

Lily frowned, trying very hard to ignore her sisters jab as she watched her work her way into their small kitchen. She wanted to tell Petunia that it wouldn't be as time consuming if perhaps her sister had put _stairs_ in their tower like any sane person would.

Or at least, Lily _assumed_ that is what a sane person would do. She doesn't know anyone other than her sister, and more than once Lily has suspected that Petunia's mysterious illness had gone to her head.

"I'm sorry," she said instead. She stood up straight, knowing that Petunia hated it when she slouched which she was prone to doing. "I'd like to talk to you, Tuney."

"Hmm," hummed Petunia. She was flipping through a recipe book, and Lily prayed to Merlin that she wasn't considering making dinner herself. "Let's talk later. I've had a long day, and I'm rather tired."

"The thing is though, Tuney," pushed Lily, though she knew she was making her first mistake. "That tomorrow is my birthday, and we don't have-"

"That can't be right," interrupted Petunia, never once looking up from her book. "I thought your birthday had already passed."

"No, it's - it's _tomorrow."_ Lily stood, ringing her hands together, and waiting for Petunia to answer. When she never did Lily pressed on. "And I've thought about it - what I _want_ for my birthday that is - and I know normally you wouldn't ever _consider-"_

" _Out_ with it, Lily," she said, slamming her book shut and turning to look at her sister. "What is it that you want this year?"

" _I want to see the fireworks!"_

This was _not_ how Lily had pictured telling her sister. Practically screaming it at her, all rushed and jumbled together, but Petunia made her nervous. Made her feel as though her throat were closing in, and she only had a limited amount of breath in which to speak.

"The _fireworks._ Again with _the fireworks."_ Petunia was speaking to Lily as though she were an idiot now, and Lily knew right away she had lost. "You want to go _outside._ Lily, we go over this _every year."_

"Yes - _I know._ But I'm going to be eighteen tomorrow. I'll be of age, and don't really need your permission but I want-"

"Don't need my _permission?"_ Lily had gone too far. A hand was cocked on Petunia's hip, and she was looking at Lily has though she had gone mad. "Lily, you're not _normal._ Of age or not. Those people out there - they wouldn't understand you."

"But-"

"You think I keep you locked up in this tower for my own personal _gain?_ I keep you here to _protect_ you. From the outside world. From people who would want to _use_ you."

" _But-"_

"But _nothing,_ Lily. You are not going outside, and that is final."

"But _Petunia-_ "

"No, Lily. This discussion is over."

Lily wanted to argue that it was hardly any form of discussion, but didn't. _Couldn't._ She was so mad that she was close to tears, and if _that_ happened, Petunia would lock her away for the rest of the night. She _hated_ it when Lily cried.

"Pick something else for your birthday," said Petunia. Her back was to Lily once more, and so she didn't see Lily's features as an idea formed in her head.

Perhaps she didn't _need_ a guide after all. It was just _one day._ How much could go wrong in a day?

"Books," she said so suddenly Petunia jumped. "I want - I want _books._ The ones from - from that town to the north where you got my _Sleeping Beauty_ book."

Petunia turned, raising a perfectly formed eyebrow in Lily's direction."That's a long way from here, Lily. Almost a weeks trip."

"I just thought that it was a better idea than the - _fireworks."_

Lily looked at her sister with wide eyes that she knew would give her some form of leverage, and saw Petunia sigh, her shoulders rising and falling as she did so.

"I suppose that _is_ a better option," relented Petunia. "And you'll be okay here alone?"

"Of course."

* * *

That night, Lily let her sister down the tower walls with her hair, and waved to Petunia until she could no longer see her figure in the distance. She turned, bolting towards her room as though she had limited amount of time, and then froze once she found her bag underneath her bed.

What did one pack for their _first_ trip into the world?

What would she _need?_

Lily wasn't sure.

She tossed a dress into her bag, a brush for her too long hair, and then she glanced over at her shelf where her copy of _Sleeping Beauty_ sat.

She opened the page to the picture of where he was kissing Aurora into consciousness, and ran a finger over the now aged photograph. There would be plenty of books in town which is where she was heading, but how many princes?

And though she wasn't sure that princes actually _existed,_ Lily tucked Prince Phillip into her bag.

 _You could always use a prince,_ Lily thought to herself. _Even if he's not real._

Just then Lily heard the windows being pushed open, banging and bouncing against the stone, and the sound of heavily clad feet stomping about. Petunia couldn't get up the tower wall without Lily's help which could only mean that someone was intruding. She peaked out of her room, careful not to breath or make any sort of sound that would alert the intruder to her presence.

Lily blinked.

There was a boy standing by her tower window, peering out of it, and Lily couldn't make out the features of his face.

" _Ha!_ Take that, Black!"

His voice was deep, and Lily felt her skin prickle in little goosebumps.

She crouched down low, moving her way to the kitchen where the cast iron skillet that had gone unused by Petunia sat still. Petunia was _right._ Someone really _had_ broken in to steal her away, but Lily wasn't about to be taken hostage.

Not by some stupid boy, with stupid hair.

"I can't see your face right now, but I'm sure you look like an idiot-"

Lily wasn't sure _who_ this bloke was talking to, but she wouldn't get a chance to ask him any time soon.

For she had knocked him out. _Cold._ With her frying pan.

It had banged against his head so loudly that the pan vibrated from the force.

Lily squealed, loud and high pitched in a way that would drive Petunia _mad,_ and looked over at Conrad who was sniffing the boy with more curiosity than she had ever seen him exhibit for anything else.

" _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."_

Lily's heart was racing. Someone had just tried to break in, and with every intention of doing her harm. And Lily had knocked him out, and now had no idea what to do with him.

She could shove him back out the window. The fall might kill him, and his body would soften her landing for when she left.

Conrad mewed up at her, and Lily stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"You want to know what he _looks_ like? Why does that matter? He was trying to _kidnap_ me."

Conrad mewed again, patting the boy's electric-shocked hair with his ginger paw.

"Oh, alright."

Lily dropped to her knees, grabbing the boy by the shoulders, and turning him over so that his back was against the floorboards.

And she gasped.

It wasn't a boy at all.

It was a _man._

The very first man Lily had ever laid eyes on.

His glasses had shattered from his fall, and Lily removed them slowly. He had _very_ nice features. Features in which she had only read about in her storybooks. But her storybooks never mentioned anything about unshaven jawlines, and Lily gave into the temptation to cup it with her hand.

His skin was _gruff_ with the prickling of the little hairs, and Lily felt a giggle escape her lips.

He was incredibly handsome.

Even knocked out as he was.

And she wondered how he someone possibly be more handsome than Prince Phillip.


End file.
